Darkness unleashed
by Jack-Frost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: hello and welcome to Jackfrost the darkness unleashed yes been a while and this is the sequel to The Darkside of frost see its been a year since jack frost power struggle but now he is going to need more help than ever i know its basically after sandman and them saved him from himself first time now the frost is not in control but jack is and he actually attacking them but why?


Chapter1** DARKNESS UNLEASED**

It was a normal day at the pole North was busy directing the yetis He walk passed a yeti painting some trains green **"hmm** **too green paint them red,"** the yeti groaned in utmost coming defeat. North has been quite busy Christmas is just around the corner and still he is not ready for takeoff, mostly he been worried about a particular ice sprite of mischief he been awfully quiet unusually and he not visiting as much also he won't stay long for meetings. It worries me greatly he strokes his beard in thought till a familiar rabbits hole opens up and the E. Aster bunnymund hops out **"aye mate what's got you in a knot?" **

"**Oh bunny I am just worried about jack is all he been awfully quiet and just plain not himself."** bunny looked at north in thought _**"well the lil ankle biter has been awfully quiet want me to check it out?"**_

North stroked his beard a couple more minutes thinking **sure bunny but I think it's time for an intervention jack needs to communicate with us or how else can we know he trusts us! **Bunny nodded and tapped the ground and jumped down the whole closing up leaving a red flower. **(Tulip to be exact)**

Usually jack talkative the rabbit thought he did find it strange he quit talking its probably since the incident with his powers half, he felt terrible none of us even realized what he was going through at the time and his powers just almost took him over so maybe he'll feel better if he feels some tender love and attention again like last time and if he won't accept this than we'll not stop till he is comfortable with us and trusts us.

The hole opened up near Jacks birthplace in burgess the still frozen lake jack keeps freezing it so as no child can fall through due to his unfortunate death? He could hear children's laughter with his animal super hearing and what sounded like jacks laughter as well. He hid behind some bushes to see Jamie, Caleb, Claude, pippa and cupcake having fun throwing snowballs at each other and skating on Jacks lake, while jack seemed to be just having as much fun he laughed as Jamie fell into a snowdrift avoiding some well aimed snowballs. Jamie time to come home called his mother

"**Well jack time for me to go home see ya tomorrow!" **

He yelled as he ran in direction of his home. Pippa, Caleb, Claude, and cupcake looked to jack and smiled.

**Same here we got to go home! See ya tomorrow jack** they called as they split of into different directions for their homes. Jack waved them goodbye and yelled _you bet this_ _time we'll see who wins the snow war!_ His smile slowly turned into a frown he sighed tapping the melting ice "spring?" it's not spring time yet winter not over yet but sometimes mischievous spring spirits just want to cause him trouble. He growled _alright who's come to mess with me this time!_ Bunny hid into the deeper part of the woods. Jack looked around to see nothing but still feel bunny aura, of spring.

He harrumphed crossing his legs and arms as he sat in the middle of the lake thinking about his past nightmares since last year his powers still never felt the same since his frost powers almost took control of him mind body and soul!

He felt a tear leak from the corner of his eye and freeze over; he flicked it off and scolded himself for crying. He cried enough in his lifetime after that year he could never get the fear stricken faces of the guardians out of his head since then the pure terror of babytooth when she saw him go through his change.

He still feels it there the foreboding darkness inside him just waiting to release, he got out of his thoughts when there was a twig snap he could clearly see the long grey ears of bunny poking from behind the snow blanketed log. He immediately stood up and glared at the fear stricken caught rabbit_ alright what are you doing here KANGAROO_ he yelled in fury he was tired of being watched after he could take care of himself he complained, the bunny calmly stepped out from his hiding place **"noth' in mate came to see if yah was alright an clearly you're not so what's eaten ya frostbite?"**

Jack paced from right to left for a moment then he turned a terrifying glare that looked almost like he did when he lost control _NOTHING WRONG WITH ME COTTONTAIL, now why don't you just go pain an egg or something I'm busy got lots to do he snarled. _Bunny jumped at the snarl its worse than before he's losing control again he won't let it happen again not like this **"Aye mate I think it's time we have a talk you know refresh your memory of who you are." **Bunny stood tall over jack showing him he will drag him their himself if he refused which most likely was going to happen?

**LOL CLIFFHANGER FROST KING HERE sorry this is a sequel to The dark side of frost yeah I know it's not finished this is a sneak peak of after yet jack still can't control his frost side boogeyman has returned full force but this time his target is jack and jack only will the escape his true intentions from him again or will frost overpower him also this time jack is being forced to do it not his dark side in control nice twist well keep reviewing on both I swear I will finish NUMBER ONE after I get over forty reviews for this one? Tell me what you think don't be too negative k I don't like negativity to much**


End file.
